12 Days of Christmas
by CrimsonTears57
Summary: 12 days of Christmas with Hinata and Naruto! Christmas Special!
1. Ramen

**AN – Hello! So I wanted to write a Christmas fanfic and I wanted to have a couple. And then I was like 'What cuter couple is there than NaruHina?' So that's what this story or whatever is about. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**

**Ramen**

Snow covered Konoha like a white blanket that froze things instead of heated. The branches of trees glistened in the sun as the snow reflected the light beautifully. Birds could not be heard for they had all flew off to find somewhere warm a long time ago. The streets were empty as everyone stayed in their nice warm houses enjoying a cup of hot chocolate next to a blazing fireplace. Everyone remained inside except for a certain couple.

No matter what Naruto had to have some ramen to warm his freezing belly. But his loving girlfriend, Hinata, would never have let him go all alone so she had went with him. He had insisted that she stayed at home warm and cozy and that he'd take only a minute. Yet she got her coat and mittens leaving the house without another word.

So Naruto followed the Hyuuga pulling her closer to him as to warm her up some. They talked and laughed and planned their Christmas. The world around them seem to warm up as the trees gazed down at them smiling at their innocent hearts. The sun shined brighter for them while the clouds moved away form its rays so they wouldn't block anything. Everything just seemed to accept the happy couple as they walked down the snow covered roads of Konoha. The only couple that had come out to enjoy the wonderful winter month.

Ichiraku's Ramen Shop sat all alone where it had always been. But now Ichiraku and his daughter weren't there to serve any customers. Probably at home enjoying the time with their family. Exactly what Naruto and Hinata should have been doing. But Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't go back until he got his ramen. Hinata sighed shaking her head at the stubborn young man before continuing on.

As the walked on Hinata got a brilliant idea. They could make their own ramen! The only problem was how they were going to get the ingredients. The Hyuuga Estate would probably not have the ingredients needed to make ramen for Hinata's father, the head of the clan, did not like ramen and therefore didn't eat it.

Hinata soon began to give up on her plan since there was no one they could buy the ingredients because the stores were all closed. Never once was there a store open during the week of Christmas and just before it. It was a tradition of Konoha for no one to work on those two weeks.

Naruto saw as Hinata hung her head down and gave up on her perfect plan. But then he just got an idea and grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her to the closest home by them. Naruto knocked on the door while Hinata pestered him on what he was doing though he just shushed her. A nice young woman opened the door and smile at the two children, to her eyes. She asked them what they needed and Naruto said they needed some ingredients for making ramen.

The woman didn't have all the ingredients for ramen, but she gave what she had and Naruto along with Hinata took it gratefully. Naruto then shook her hand and said to meet them at the main training grounds in five hours. Not knowing what was going to be happening the woman happily obliged.

Soon they were both running around the village asking for ingredients to make ramen. An hour later they sat in the training grounds surrounded by tons of eggs and flour and other things needed to make ramen. Now they had an hour to make ramen with all of the ingredients for they had invited practically everyone in the village to join them. Hinata wasn't sure if they were going to finish, but Naruto reassured her that they would positively finish.

So they immediately got to work. Hinata made a fire and above it she placed a pot where she melted pure, clean snow for water while Naruto began to mix together the flour, eggs, and salt. Together they worked and worked to make the best ramen the village would have ever tasted.

Hours later, when villagers began to show up, they finally had bowls lining up for them. Soon the training grounds were willed with the joyous sound of laughter and chatter as people slurped up their ramen. There was so much that there was more for seconds and some to even take home!

The trees swayed happily in the wind as everyone gazed at their gorgeous branches shining brightly in the sunlight. The sun's rays brightened the day to the point where even if their noses were red the villagers' hearts were burning with the will of fire. No one was left out. Not a single young one or a single old one. Not even dogs or cats or any other kinds of pets.

That day everyone, even the Hokage, got together and enjoyed the winter month in the training grounds all because one certain blonde had a craving for ramen.

**To be continued...**


	2. Lights

**AN – Next day, next chapter, 10 more days 'till Christmas! **

**

* * *

**

**Lights**

Naruto studied the lights covering all of the houses on his block. All he wanted to do at the moment was take a stroll through the village with his love to admire the beautiful lights that illuminated the dark winter night. Without another thought the Uzumaki jumped off his sofa, grabbed his coat, and left his apartment building.

He shivered as a gust of freezing wind ruffled his short spiky hair. Though he desperately wanted to look at the lights on the houses he kept his head down with his hands tucked under his arms. He wanted to look at the lights with Hinata and not just by himself so he resisted the urge to gaze at the lights.

Soon he found himself running to Hinata's house where he knocked frantically on the door. Hinata opened it hurriedly and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto shivering in front of her. she ushered him in and sat him down next to the fireplace. He told her why he had come causing her to laugh quietly. So Hinata went to tell her father where she would be going while Naruto drank up a hot cup of cocoa. She put on her mittens and hat before they both went out to see the blinking lights.

Hinata latched herself to Naruto's arm as they walked throughout the village pointing and chatting about all the different lights and figurines that were on display. They thought it sad that people worked hard on putting the lights up yet no one came out to appreciate them. So Hinata suggested they do something about it.

They quickly scurried back to Naruto's apartment where they gathered up all of his art supplies. In the living room is where they sat surrounded by glitter sticks, glue, markers, paper, and other various things. Immediately they got to work on making fliers on how today was a holiday called 'Starless Night' where the people had to come out of their heated houses to look upon the marvelous lights that lit up the streets. They called it 'Starless Night' for the lights in the village were so bright the stars in the sky were nowhere to be seen.

So once again the put on their coats and ran instead of walked from house to house. The night was almost over so it was crucial they get the fliers passed out as soon as possible. Giggling they put the fliers under doors and they even knocked on doors, dropped the flier, and ran for cover.

By the close end of the night all the fliers were passed out and Naruto with Hinata latched to his arm began to admire the lights with his love once again getting his wish. But soon people began to come out of all their houses snuggled up in cozy coats that warmed their bodies. Soon the roads and pathways were filled with delighted families that pointed and stared at all the lights. A feeling of jubilation replaced the feeling of quietness as the village was filled with all sorts of different sounds. The cooing of babies. The laughter of youngsters. The sighs of the old remembering the good old days. There were even the occasional shouts of mothers scolding their children from straying off too far.

No one even knew that Naruto and Hinata had made up the whole holiday 'Starless Night', but no one even cared. Things were mighty too beautiful to ignore them long enough to think about the holiday and how they didn't have it last year. And even if they did the only thing they would think was _why _they didn't have it last year!

But things were different for both Naruto and Hinata. To them no one was on the streets. To them the noise everyone was making was music. Because to them it didn't matter what other people thought or said. The only thing that mattered to them was that they were together in this wonderful winter season.

The only other thing that ran through Naruto's head was talking to the Hokage about making 'Starless Night' a real holiday.

**To be continued...**


	3. Snowflakes

**AN – Next day, next chapter, 10 more days 'till Christmas! **

**

* * *

**

**Snowflakes**

Things stayed still for the two lovers who held hands at the front of a cave they had found while walking in the forest together. All alone in the woods is where they stayed watching the pure white snowflakes falling from the heavens. It was as though God had given humans a way of seeing a little piece of heaven through those small crystal clear flakes of beauty. Hinata and Naruto thought it impossible for the beautiful flakes to simply be water falling from the clouds freezing when entering the atmosphere.

Hinata outstretched her hand that was hidden away in her lilac mitten and caught a snowflake. But just before she could bring it to her face to examine it, it melted away leaving a little wet spot on her mitten. She frowned and turned to Naruto who pursed his lips.

Without thinking he jumped into the perfectly untouched snow before them. Thousands of the snowflakes already on the ground flew in the air fluttering around in the wind. Hinata watched seeing almost every single one as it glimmered in the sunlight. A quiet bubbling sound rose from her throat as she let out a giggle that sounded exactly like that of a baby's. Naruto watched her happily grinning. He rolled around in the snow and when Hinata had her eyes closed he pulled her down into the snow next to him. She laughed louder catching snowflakes in her open mouth.

Soon both young adults were turning over and over in the snow. Time froze and they found themselves as teenagers again with innocent and naïve minds. Naruto picked up the soft flakes in his hands and blew them towards Hinata's face and she gazed upon them getting a good look at each and every one.

No longer were they in the woods. They were both in their perfect heaven where nothing could go wrong because they had each other. They laid in the snow hand in hand as the snowflakes fell over them. Hinata closed her eyes as the snowflakes covered her eyelids and the rest of her body. Everything was flawless to her.

Naruto, on the other hand, needed something desperately. He rose from the snow shaking off the soft weightless substance from his clothes and then stared at Hinata's still form lying in the snow. Her hair was spread out like petals on a lilac flower and her eyes were closed so peacefully he thought she resembled an angel. He couldn't hold in his urge anymore and pulled her up from the snow causing her eyes to open with surprise. He pulled her all the way up until his lips met hers. Hinata's eyes were wide with surprise until the sweet taste of Naruto overwhelmed her. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Things could just not go wrong for the couple now as they held each other in their arms passionately showing their love. Nothing could make neither Naruto nor Hinata mad or sad as they looked into each other's eyes. And things around them froze because at that moment they were the only two beings on the face of the earth. They held hands and spun around in the snow making the snowflakes around them swirl in the wind.

As they shared kisses the snowflakes fell upon them as though they were tying an invisible ribbon together signifying their unity. As they held their heads up in laughter the snowflakes fell into their mouths tasting what they both tasted themselves. As they spun around in circles the snowflakes flowed around them trying to mimic their dance. As they looked into each other's eyes the snowflakes looked too trying to see what they did.

As the snowflakes covered them they not only signified their unity or tasted the two or danced among them or looked into their eyes. They signified Hinata's and Naruto's pure love they had for each other.

**To be continued...**


	4. Friends

**AN – HAHA! Winter Vaca and I cannot wait for Christmas or my B-Day! KYAH! I might write a lot during Winter Vaca but I haven't been for a while because things were getting hectic. I'M SORRY!**

**

* * *

**

**Friends**

Throughout the winter month a certain medley of people had not seen each other at all. Hinata soon began to long to see her friends' faces seeing as Christmas was coming up in just a week. So finally she decided it was time to go see them and she got the phone calling them all over to the Hyuuga Estate.

Waiting for her friends Hinata found herself with nothing to do. She paced back and forth, glanced at the clock, looked at the door, and then started all over again. Time could never go any slower than it did now. Naruto, the first to arrive, watched as she anticipated her other friends' arrivals.

After about an hour and a half he became annoyed by her continuous actions that were becoming slight irritating. Finally he stood up grabbed her wrist and pulled her upstairs to the attic where he pulled out the Hyuuga's clan old Christmas stuff. Because her father never saw any point to it he never put it up.

Hinata watched in surprise as Naruto stacked the two boxes on each other and held them in one arm with her wrist still in his hands. He then led her back downstairs. There he put the boxes on the floor and pulled out all kinds of Christmas decorations. Streamers of all different colors, little Christmas figurines, and even signs saying different things. Soon Hinata joined in pulling out of all the stuff form the box.

Hinata hung the little figurines form the ceiling while Naruto put up different signs on the walls and they both put the streamers up. A couple of mistletoes were placed here and there where people would actually get under it. A garland with an assortment of lights had been put up on the front door and on top of Hinata's head. Things were bright and colorful once the two boxes were emptied and both Hinata and Naruto felt content with what they did. And then…

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _Hinata jumped up and down in joy as she went to answer the door. In piled all of her friends who gave all of their coats to Naruto who had no clue where to put them. Hinata greeted everyone and asked them how their winter month had been going. It seemed that everyone was beginning to long to see each other just as Hinata did and they were so happy when she called them to tell them that she was going to have a get together.

The house was soon filled with chortling and chatter as everyone said hello to people who they haven't seen in quite awhile. Even the Sand Siblings had come and they were not at all used to the wintry weather. But Gaara had wanted to see Naruto for a while and Temari wanted to see Shikamaru. Kankuro, on the other hand, been dragged along.

Though none of that mattered to Hinata. The only thing that mattered was that they were all there together like the old times. It reminded her of the Chunnin Exams and how the Rookie 9 had all stayed in them up until the Second Stage.

Together they all played pin the tail on the donkey and the only one who had gotten everything in the right place was Neji, though Hinata was sure that he had used his Byakugan to cheat. So in return she tricked him under the mistletoe where he and Tenten shared a loving kiss.

Hinata watched as everyone talk and laughed. She was happy for her cousin Neji for he and Tenten had been having a great relationship. Her fellow teammates, Kiba and Shino, hadn't gotten in any relationships, but she could tell that they didn't need one. Shino even seemed a little happy and Hinata could've sworn she saw him smile under his coat.

Her eyes trailed over all the heads of people until she stopped at a certain blonde one. Naruto was bending over in laughter as Gaara simply smiled with glee. She watched as the blonde inched his way to making Gaara laugh, which he soon did for a reason that eluded Hinata.

Naruto could feel eyes watching him as he tried everyway he could to make Gaara laugh out loud and finally he did. Though the Uzumaki didn't know why since what he had said wasn't funny at all. Naruto looked up and saw Hinata watching him with loving eyes. He seemed surprise to see her standing in the sidelines when just a few hours she was so anxious to see al her friends. But now he finally understood that she did not do this just to see her friends. She did it to bring her friends together. That was really all she had needed.

Naruto excused himself form his conversation and walked over to his girlfriend. He took her hand and took her to the dance floor where they danced all night in each other's arms with the joyous sound of their friend's surrounding them.

To be continued...


	5. Cocoa

**AN – Yo! Hope you guys are still reading! I wonder if any of you peepz reading will read this story on Christmas. If you guys do that'll just make me feel so AWESOME! Anywho... Keep reading and thanks for all the positive comments!**

**

* * *

**

**Cocoa**

The wind blew small flurries of snow all around Konohagakure as the blizzard that had been announced rolled in. Everyone was now in their warm cozy houses, comfortable as they sat around their fireplaces.

Hinata stirred the cocoa powder into the steaming milk while Naruto gathered firewood to start up a fire. Knowing just what would make Naruto happy, Hinata placed ten marshmallows into a small smiley face that she tried to keep intact as she walked over to him. As soon as he saw the disoriented smiley face he laughed and kissed Hinata on her cheek causing her to blush a rosy pink color.

Because they were at Naruto's house there was no one to bother them as they sat together soaking in the warmth from the fireplace. Hinata sat upon Naruto's lap snuggling into his warm body that was covered in an orange sweater her mother had made for him. It was made of wool so it was rather itchy. Hinata could see how it bothered him when he wore it and told him that it was okay for him not to wear it, but he had insisted it since her mother had made it out of the kindness of her heart.

Naruto took a big sip of his hot cocoa but instantly regretted it when it scorched his sensitive tongue. Unintentionally he spat back out the hot liquid making it rain all over Hinata who jumped out of his lap. Right away Naruto followed Hinata and stood up endless apologies flowing from his mouth.

The kunoichi's eyes sparkled as she watched her lover panic over having gotten some hot cocoa over her. as he worried over what to do she simply leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widened with surprise before he himself leaned into the kiss.

Hinata could feel his warm tongue run over her lips asking for entrance that was gladly given to him. His tongue roamed the wet caverns of Hinata's mouth making her moan with pleasure. The kiss was sweet just like the hot beverage they had just tried to drink. The kiss tasted just like cocoa.

**To be continued...**


	6. Tinsel

**AN – Closer, closer, closer! YAY! I can't wait for Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

**Tinsel**

The lights lit up the outside of the house and the fireplaces were all lit up on the inside. The food was ready to be cooked and the stockings were all hung up. The tree was up and the only thing was that was missing was tinsel.

Naruto examined their tree closely. It shined brightly with colorful lights and was nicely decorated with all kinds of ornaments. But something was missing. Naruto could just feel that something more could make their tree even better than it already was.

Hinata walked into the living room with a tray full of cookies and saw Naruto eye the tree as though something were wrong. She giggled at the sight of his face crinkled with frustration. He turned around having heard Hinata and smiled at her.

He wrapped her in his arms and again faced their tree. Naruto told Hinata about his problem and she suggested tinsel. Why hadn't he though of that! It was perfect! The tinsel would shine nicely in the lighting of the fireplace and sort of bring out the tree more.

With great haste the Uzumaki ran up the stairs to the attic while Hinata sat down and ate some cookies with milk. He soon came stomping back down the stairs with a giant box filled just with tinsel. He set it on the floor and opened it to reveal tons of tinsel. He picked up a handful and threw it in the air. It fell down slowly covering both him and Hinata.

She laughed lightheartedly and got on the floor with Naruto who was at the moment taking mountains of tinsel out of the box. Hinata began to detangle the clumps of tinsel before placing them lightly on the tree starting from the very bottom. Naruto soon began to help her.

After a while the box of tinsel was empty and their tree was full of it. Now Naruto examined it again. Something was definitely wrong. The tinsel shined too brightly now that there was a bunch of it and the tree. It made the tree stand out too much as the light from the fire gleamed onto the tinsel which then reflected it. Hinata sighed a little as she watched her lover once again examine their tree closely. Naruto shook his head. The tree needed to be cleaned of it's tinsel. So they got to work.

Soon they finished once again. Hinata lay on the floor in a bed of tinsel, her arms sore from moving too much. But once again Naruto scrutinized their tree and once again something was wrong. Hinata chuckled before kicking him on the leg causing him to fall down on the same bed of tinsel she laid on.

He was caught by surprise but when Hinata snuggled in close to his chest he simply laughed along with her and completely forgot about the tree. Naruto wrapped Hinata in his arms and held her close to his heart as they lay on their soft bed of shining tinsel.

To be continued...


	7. Family

**AN – Next chap and a day closer to Christmas! I can't wait! On Christmas Eve me and my sis and mom will be going over to my grandma's and making pasteles! I can't wait! They're going to be so YUMMY!**

**

* * *

**

**Family**

Naruto had never once thought that he didn't have a family. Iruka was his family. Jiraiya was his family. So was Team Kakashi. And the Rookie Nine were his family. He was never left alone and the whole village, even though he was a troublemaker, loved him.

But today Naruto gazed out the frost covered window and sighed, inwardly thinking of any possible memories he might have of his mother and father. Yet no matter how hard he forced his brain to think about the exact day he was born it just wouldn't comply to his wishes.

Hinata watched her lover furrow his brow at the window and was immediately worried. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his back causing him to jump up slightly startled. He looked at her with confused eyes before laughing. He took her hand and swirled her around until a small giggle erupted from her throat.

Naruto held Hinata close while she placed her head on his muscular chest. Together they stood in front of the fireplace for a while simply holding each other close to themselves. Until three little boys ran into their room laughing like hyenas.

The young boys chased each other around the grownups feet until fleeing out of the room once again. They had left the door wide open and the commotion from downsides could be heard loud and clear. Hinata and Naruto chuckled before going out the room and down the stairs.

Neji and Tenten were the first to greet the young couple by telling them the great news. They were soon to be married in just two months and Neji wanted Naruto as his best man while Tenten asked Hinata if she would like to be her bridesmaid.

They were full of joy with the news because they were just waiting for them to get married though it was never the "right time" or they weren't ready to "commit", though they had been dating for an extremely long time. Naruto and Hinata happily obliged to do whatever they could to help with the wedding.

Soon Hinata's father, Hiashi, came over to the happy couple and looked down on Naruto. It was a though Hiashi was testing Naruto to see if he were good enough for his daughter. If the Uzumaki said one wrong thing… Goodbye Hinata!

But Hiashi soon let out a loud laugh and slapped Naruto on the back in approval. Both Hinata and Naruto laughed along though they didn't know exactly what they were laughing at. But soon three little kids who were distant cousins of Hinata took her away to go play.

Hinata dragged Naruto with her and together they played next to the pond filled with koi fish along with the children. There was splashing and yelling and laughing and everything else that was needed to complete the day.

When Naruto saw Hinata smile her brightest smile at him, realization finally hit him. He looked around to see little children running and jumping and uncles and aunties secretly feeding them more sugar. Parents laughing and not letting a single thing bother them. Everyone was having a good time and no one had to worry for they were all family.

And Naruto finally knew. He finally knew that he had a family. He didn't have to force himself to remember his real parents for he already had more parents than he needed. There were so many people in Konohagakure that cared for him and loved him. He knew he didn't need anything more.

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and grinned. He pressed his lips to hers. He was just happy they weren't blood related.

**To be continued...**


	8. Fireplace

**AN – Alrighty! So hope to see you guys still reading! I will now be taking requests! If you want me to write a chapter based on a single Christmas related or NaruHina related object I would be glad to write about it! You can give me as many details as you want or simply leave it up to me! First person to send in a request will be first chosen and I will say whose idea it was in the AN of that chapter. Hope to get some awesome ideas!**

**

* * *

**

**Fireplace**

The winds blew wildly outside blowing up all the snow on the ground. Wisps of smoke rose from the chimneys of the villagers as they sat before all of their fireplaces with their loved ones next to them. The warmth of the fire wasn't nearly as warm as the warmth as their family and friends.

Yet one fireplace in the whole village did not have wispy puffs of smoke rising from the chimney as the chilly snow fell from the heavens. Hinata sighed as Naruto blew on the wet pieces of wood in front of him. Earlier that day she had told him to get the firewood inside from outside yet he hadn't done it because he was too busy eating ramen.

They were both at his house where the heating system was broken so it was below freezing in his tiny apartment. Hinata pulled the small blanket covering her closer to her cold body before getting up and going to the thermometer. It read -27 degrees. Hinata shivered just thinking about it.

Naruto watched as his true love trembled because he was too stupid to not have gotten the firewood when he was suppose to. But that ramen he was eating was so good! Yet it was no excuse for him to ignore his responsibilities and he knew this was his entire fault.

Naruto glared at the soggy wood before him. When Hinata told him to start up the fire snow was falling and covering the logs before he could get to them. Now they wouldn't want to light on fire or dry. He tried everything he could think over. Put them in the oven. Dry them with a blow dryer. Heat them over the stove. Though nothing worked. They still remained as wet as ever.

And that's when he saw it. The glimmer of the wood as he saw it in the light. What was that? Some kind of protective covering? He rubbed his finger along the edge of the wood and felt a glossy lair of wet gloss covering the wood. His eyes widened with an idea.

Hinata watched with puzzled eyes as her love ran into the kitchen and came out with a rather large knife. He sat next to the firewood and placed it in between his legs. Carefully he placed the edge of the knife at the edge of the out lair of the wood and cut it clean off. Underneath was a lighter lair of very dry wood. The blonde Uzumaki grinned his goofy smile at Hinata, who playfully shook her head, before continuing to cut off the protective lair of gloss on each piece of firewood.

Soon they were sitting in front of a blazing fire that warmed their frozen bodies and toes. Naruto held Hinata close to his big muscular body just happy that they were together in front of a beautiful fireplace.

**To be continued...**


	9. Cookies

**AN – Okay! So i got one request to write a chapter on a Winter related object. It's not this one though. But it will be the next one. And that one reviewer who had sent in a request actually requested that I write a chapter on cookies and the funny thing is that I was already going to write one on cookies! So I hope you guys all enjoy it and PLEASE (I'm begging you!) review! It would make my day! ^.^**

**

* * *

**

**Cookies**

A certain blonde peeked into a kitchen filled with five pretty girls who were all baking delicious delicacies. He watched a certain purple-haired one mixing a batter in a bowl while laughing. Though his eyes were more focused on the bowl in her hands.

In the living room the five girls' boyfriends and their other friends watched Naruto with joyful faces. The girls had wanted to get together to bake all kinds of winter treats. They knew Hinata was baking her famous chocolate chip cookies that Naruto could just not resist. One way or another he was going to get one right when he came out of the oven.

Naruto watched closely as the timer on the oven read two minutes until Hinata's cookies were going to be down. Soon she'd open the oven and take the cookies in there out so she could place another batch of cookies inside. One minute. Forty-five seconds. Thirty. Fifteen…

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Yes! They were finally done! While talking to Temari, Hinata opened the oven and pulled out at least a dozen of her perfect chocolate chip cookies along wit some of Ino's delicious peppermint muffins. Hinata placed the cookies and muffins on the cooling tray right next to the entryway where Naruto licked his lips.

The Uzumaki looked around the kitchen to see if all the girls were distracted. They were all talking or reading ingredients. It was the perfect time! In the living room the boys betted on whether or not he'd get a cookie without them noticing. The only three boys who betted for Naruto were Lee, Kiba, and Chouji, though he only betted on him because he really wanted a cookie.

Naruto reached his arm into the kitchen and just when he was inches away from snatching a cookie Sakura noticed his arm. She whispered to all the girls who in turn looked at the arm stretching towards the cooling tray. Temari motioned for Ino to get Hinata's pet crab that lived in the kitchen. Ino gave it to Temari who in return placed it just before Naruto's reaching hand.

Naruto felt something in his hand and thinking it was a cookie he tightened his grip on it only to greatly regret it. Hinata's crab instantly snapped it's pinchers on Naruto's flesh causing him to shout in pain and jump into the kitchen while waving his hand about.

The girls had no clue he was going to do this and immediately shouted for him to get out. Flour, batter, eggs, and everything else was sent flying into the air as Naruto jumped around the crab still pinching his hand. Soon the crab let go and was sent flying back into his terrarium.

Now the kitchen was a mess and so were the people in there. Outside the boys were in hysterics as the girls groaned, not liking being covered in their food. The only two people who were happy at the moment were Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had fell right next to her cookies and secretly took one. Hinata giggled as he munched on her chocolate chip cookie as though nothing in the world could spoil the moment.

**To be continued...**


	10. Snowballs

**AN – I AM SO VERY EXTREMELY SORRY! I so forgot to put up yesterday's chapter! I'm so sorry! Something real big happened so I had to leave the house early and then we were out all day so I didn't get the chance to upload the chapter. But here it is! The original idea for this story came from XoStarcicleoX. It was suppose to be about snowmen, which you can tell by the beginning. But it soon turned into snowballs. Oh! And Hinata is a little OCC in here. I show her more vicious side. Thank you readers for continuing to read and thank you XoStarcicleoX for reviewing every chapter and giving me the idea for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**

**Snowballs**

The snow fell on the streets of Konohagakure leaving a fine sheet of glistening crystals covering the large town. The laughter of children rang out through the whole town as they threw large icy cold snowballs at each other and lifted their heads up to the heavens in hope of catching a small flake of snow on the tips of their tongues.

Amongst all of the children two young teens could be found choosing the right spot for their snowman. A certain blonde had deemed all the places they had already been to unworthy to have his, what was going to be marvelous, snowman stand. His wonderful girlfriend simply smiled, her nose as red as a cherry, and followed him to the next spot.

Finally, after what seemed like years on the freezing cold, Naruto had found the perfect spot to build his snowman. Hinata beamed, happy they could finally build the snowman and then get home to her warm bed. The Hyuuga wasn't the kind of girl to like to spend all of her time outside in the freezing cold to have snowball fights or make precious snowmen. She preferred to stay in when it was cold to drink hot cocoa by the blazing fire with those dear to her.

Naruto, on the other hand, loved to mess around in the snow. The snow fascinated him as he wondered how it got so light and fluffy. It was something that took on the most unimaginable shapes yet was the tiniest thing ever. He loved how it squished together in his palms and tasted on his tongue. Winter was his favorite time of the year.

First Naruto marked out where the base of his snowman would be put and how wide it would be and than he told Hinata how big she should make the middle for she was in charge of that part. He then started off with a simple snowball, which he rolled around in the snow until it was the right size.

Hinata watched her lover push his snowball around in the snow and even though he had on lairs of clothes covering him she swore she could see his perfect muscles flexing and moving along with him. She soon found herself staring causing her to blush before she began to make the middle of their snowman.

Though she didn't know, Naruto had seen her watching him and he smirked to himself. As soon as she turned around he grabbed some snow and packed it into a nice round snowball. Because Hinata was turned away from him she left the back of her head wide open. He aimed it right towards her head and as soon as it hit her she fell off her toes, falling right in the snow.

Naruto couldn't help but roll over laughing like a hyena when he heard Hinata yell in a state of pure terror. Seeing her lover laughing at her angered Hinata though that was a total foreign feeling to her. While he chortled in the snow Hinata made a snowball of her own and aimed it at a rather sensitive area.

The next thing they knew Naruto was rolling around in agony while Hinata had a fit of hysterics. Her snowball had landed right where she wanted it to and she had thrown it with such great force that it would leave the blonde in pain for weeks!

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed together before he leapt on top of Hinata. Her laughter came to an immediate halt as she fell to the ground with her love on top of her restraining her from moving. She struggled to be released from his iron grip yet stopped when warm lips came crashing down on hers. For a spilt second her eyes went wide and she stopped squirming about as the kiss had taken her by surprise. But soon her eyelids fell closed as she indulged in the sweet kiss.

Not wanting to Naruto pulled back. He looked into his lover's gentle pale lavender eyes and smiled. But Hinata had not forgotten about the snowball the blonde had thrown at her. With all her might she kicked Naruto right in the nuts causing him to roll off of her groaning in pain. That was the last time he would ever throw a snowball at Hinata again!

To be continued...


	11. Presents

**AN – Hehe... You wouldn't believe how stupid I was! I accidently uploaded the previous chapter, Snowballs, as this chapter! ;p Well here is the actual chapter Presents. Oh my goodness! I can't believe tomorrow is CHRISTMAS! I just had an awesome dinner at my grandma's house and there were PASTELES! Yumm... Anywho... I can't wait to see how many people read tomorrow's chapter because it's Christmas. I hope a lot of you do. But for now read this chapter, all of my other chapters (and possibly stories? :D), and PLEASE review! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Presents**

Naruto bounced around the house extremely early in the morning shouting to the whole world that today was Christmas Eve. He couldn't stop thinking about all the amazing presents he would get tomorrow. Not able to hold in his excitement he barged into Hinata's room and hopped onto her bed.

The Hyuuga opened her eyes slowly as the blonde's shouts filled her head giving her a headache. She slowly got up while rubbing her eyes and stretching causing air bubbles to pop here and there. She slumped over a little to see the blonde right in front of her face. The only word that left his mouth was presents.

Naruto used the puppy face on Hinata and she just couldn't resist and agreed to let him open one present today. He quickly pecked her on the lips before bounding down the stairs to their tree by the fireplace. Hinata sighed before swinging her legs over the bed and putting on her fuzzy bunny slippers.

When she got down to the tree she saw Naruto shaking the presents to see which one would be the best to open now. She softly smiled at his naïveté for she had boxed all of his presents tightly so he wouldn't be able to tell what was in each.

Naruto shook the presents violently not hearing the slightest sound of a jingle or thud. He saw Hinata giggling at the doorway into the living room and instantly knew that he wouldn't be able to tell what was in the presents. He sighed. Hinata knew him to well.

But then he spotted a small gift wrapped in shiny orange wrapping paper with a golden bow tied around it. He picked it up and saw Hinata blush at her spot at the doorway. Slowly she walked over to the rocking chair in front of the fireplace and sat down while trying to convince Naruto that he shouldn't open that specific present.

Naruto watched as she tried to avoid eyes contact with him. Why didn't she want him to open it? Was it bad? Or really good? Naruto looked at the small present in his hands and pursed his lips at it. But then he smiled before turning to Hinata to tell her that this was the gift he wanted to open.

Hinata sighed and held her breath as he ripped the wrapping paper away from the smalls box. She forced herself not to look at his expression when he opened he box and gasped a little.

The blonde stared into the box. Inside was a little piece of stained glass that had a part of an angel's wing printed onto it. It was the shard of stained glass Naruto had given Hinata when they were still Academy kids. He had broken it off one of Konohagakure's most precious mosaics that signified the union of the Hokages' and the villagers' hearts. When he gave it to her he told her that she was his little piece of an angel that fell from heaven just to be with him. Because he had broken off a piece of one of Konohagakure's monuments he had gotten in lots o trouble.

Naruto couldn't believe she held onto it after so many years. And it was such a small thing he was surprised she hadn't lost it somewhere or broken it. He looked up and saw Hinata, her cheeks a rosy red. He softly smiled at her before crawling towards her and stopping at her feet.

Hinata looked down at the Uzumaki at her feet like a puppy bowing down to his master. But then he pulled her down on top of him and she let out a surprised gasp as he did it rather forcefully. On the floor he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him not wanting to let go. Though he hadn't said it Hinata knew that Naruto had loved her present.

**To be continued...**


	12. Fireworks

**AN – Merry Christmas! Or as the British would say... HAPPY CHRISTMAS! It's 1:47 am and I'm so excited! I would have uploaded at 12 am but I was watching a movie and was too lazy to get up. ;p Well this is the final chapter. T-T But I think it's really cute! :D So hope you guys like it and spread the Christmas love by REVIEWING! Thank you for reading!

* * *

**

**Fireworks**

It was finally Christmas day! Naruto put on his Santa Hat while Hinata dressed in her most elegant and prettiest clothes. The day was to be spent with family and friends, going to parties and celebrations, and in the end they were going to attend the Konohagakure Christmas Festival.

The day was a blur of faces and places neither Hinata nor Naruto could remember yet they enjoyed it all. The only thing they remembered was having each other's hand in their own the whole time. Occasionally Hinata would smile softly at Naruto while he wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As long as they were together, they were happy.

Now at the end of the day, the two of them watched the fireworks atop a small hill at the outskirts of Konohagakure. The villagers below paraded around the village watching the fireworks and enjoying the festival by going out to get snacks or simply running around in the snow.

Even though they were miles away from everyone they knew, Hinata and Naruto felt as though they were right there in all of the commotion. They held each other close as they watched the fireworks brighten the night sky with wondrous colours. From where they were the villagers looked like tiny ants mingling together in unison.

Hinata snuggled close to Naruto's warm chest and listened to his heartbeat rhythmically. It was mellifluous to her ears, the only thing she heard over the loud cracks of the fireworks.

Naruto held Hinata close in his lap and gently ran his fingers through her silky smooth hair that glided off his fingers. He watched her pale lavender eyes dart around as she watched the sparkling lights burst and then disappear in the sky.

While all of this took place something nagged Naruto in the back of his head. Though everything was perfect and though he had seen everyone that he adored that day, something bothered him and just made the day feel incomplete. And he could no longer hold in his excitement.

Hinata looked up as Naruto stood up from beneath her and helped her up. She dusted the snow off of her clothes and looked at him with questioning eyes as he knelt before her on the snow. By now her eyes were wide with surprise, the brim filling with tears of joy.

The Uzumaki took a deep breath as he pulled a small felt box from inside his coat pocket. He looked up at Hinata and slowly opened the box to reveal a small yet dazzling ring with two dolphins, Hinata's favorite animals, surrounding a precious blue diamond in the middle.

A tear fell down Hinata's cheek and she quickly wiped it away while sniffling. She waited patiently for Naruto to finally say the three words that she prayed to hear before she died. Being a shinobi and all she had to hope for these kinds of things such as marriage.

But finally he said them. Will you marry me?

The silence crushed Naruto until he was internally pleading to be relieved of the anticipation for Hinata's answer. All she did was look at the ring in his hand with her eyes wide-open tears falling from her eyes. The blonde wasn't exactly sure whether or not those tears were of happiness or sadness. He prayed they were of happiness.

And finally Hinata whispered the one word Naruto was dying to hear. Yes. She nodded her head as he rose from his feet letting out a relieved sigh. Yes, yes, yes, yes. That's all she could say as her hands found their way around Naruto's neck.

Naruto beamed brightly as he finally received her answer. It was as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest and he could finally breath normally. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against Hinata's.

Together Hinata and Naruto shared a passionate kiss, the seal of their engagement, while vibrant fireworks painted the sky for the two faithful lovers.

**OWARI!**


End file.
